daerrapherefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrcoril Filbenn
Tyrcoril Filbenn was a High Elf wizard. He was born in Xilokiir and was known for his interest in the Ghelak. He joined several organizations dedicated to the Ghelak, hoping to eventually gain control of the Ghelak Cubes. He was killed by a Tarrasque during the Battle of Nynägård. Backstory Tyrcoril was born to a middle class Xilokiiri family. He and his brother Lorsan did very well in school, and were quickly accepted to the College of Xilokiir. The two grew interested in the Ghelak, a mysterious magical force that arrived on Daerraphere many thousands of years ago. The Ghelak were led by Ghrywcnnyeb’hylloth and Ovrolk’dhro, bird-like abominations from another universe. Differing Intentions As their research continued, it became clear the two brothers had different intentions. Lorsan wanted to learn more about the Ghelak so that the world could be defended against them, while Tyrcoril seemed to want to bend the Ghelak to his will. A rift had formed between them, one that grew larger by the day. Eventually, Tyrcoril left Xilokiir, leaving behind a letter to his brother, expressing his wish that they never meet again. He travelled south to Felsenstadt, where he met a wealthy businessman named Winston Titanlance. Titanlance owned a mining company that was extracting magical crystals known as plaangerite from Mount Schneebedeckt. Tyrcoril became an apprentice to Egon Dreambleeder, the researcher Titanlance had hired to find some sort of use for the crystals. The Nest Titanlance invited Tyrcoril to join The Nest, a Ghelak-worshipping cult based in Grayhaven that wanted to destroy all gods other than Ghrywcnnyeb'hylloth and Ovrolk'dhro. He revealed that the plaangerite was going to be used to make weapons in this war against the gods. They also wanted to acquire the Taqar, an ancient Dragonborn weapon of mass destruction. Niapra and the Ketis Virus The Nest ended up falling apart after a few years due to infighting, but Tyrcoril continued to work towards the group's goal. He travelled to Niapra and became the head of science and magic for Queen Vestele Kelric. The queen was a brutal leader, and disliked by much of Niapra's citizens. She wanted to create some sort of catastrophe that she could "save" the nation from to gain more support. Tyrcoril used a Ghelak Cube to spread a specially engineered version of the Ketis virus, a zombie disease created by the Ghelak. Kelric announced that her best minds were hard at work on a cure, and organized militias to combat the zombie hordes that were attacking Niapra's cities. However, Tyrcoril had his own plans for the virus. Using the Ghelak Cube, he was able to control the zombies, and had them assist in constructing portals to other planes of existence, where he would battle with the gods. However, the structures needed to channel the energy for these portals were massive. He was hard at work on shrinking the technology when an insurgent group infiltrated his lab in Niapra City. He is forced to reveal his plan to Kelric, before infecting her with a special strain of Ketis and leaving her to fight the insurgents. He escaped to a lab he built in the mountains to the north. He finally finished a prototype for a handheld device that could open the portals when the insurgents arrived at his lab. He opened a portal to the Nine Hells and summoned an Ice Devil, escaping while it fought the group. Gathering Power in Stenn He left for Stenn, where the next step of his plan was to unfold. The island had many temples and shrines dedicated to the Gods of Evil: Takhisis, Chemosh, Hiddukel, Morgion, Sargonnas, Zeboim, and Nuitari. His plan was to open a portal to their domains and kill a servant of each god, absorbing their souls to gain enough power to eventually take on the gods themselves. He first went to the temple of Takhisis in the caves of the Zyln Mountains, where he planned to summon a Vrock that the goddess had enslaved. However, the same group that had attacked his labs in Niapra showed up. Among them was Brenmythe Galkilia, Weywocket, and Tallius Extravacus IV, the prince of Stenn. Tyrcoril was forced to flee before the Vrock could be sacrificed. He later returned to see that the adventurers had defeated it. He was able to collect its soul without having to go to the effort of actually killing it. He went to each temple, summoning the gods' servants and leaving to let the adventurer's deal with them. However, another group was on his tail. Cistell Whyte, Caracene Tyde, and Sarza Kalborys were coming after him. They knew of his plan, and were set on stopping him. In Disguise Eventually he made it to the temple of Hiddukel. The temple was buried under the Royal Palace in Stenn's capital, Villavide. Tyrcoril used his magic to convince a few palace guards to report the king's dealings to him. They told him that King Extravacus was expecting the King of Ereneas to arrive. Up until recently the continent was surrounded by impenetrable storms, and the king wanted to reestablish formal ties with Ereneas after 2000 years of isolation. Tyrcoril and his followers ambushed the envoy before it could arrive. He then disguised himself as the King of Ereneas and continued on to the palace. The disguise worked, and he went to work on figuring out exactly where the temple was. However, Tallius IV and his friends soon arrived. They were unsuccessful in convincing Tallius III that Tyrcoril was not who he said he was. Tyrcoril eventually found the temple. When he and his followers destroyed part of the palace to get at it, Tallius III realized that he had been deceived. He summoned a Dao and left it for the adventurers and the castle guard to defeat. Final Battle He went on to Zeboim's temple at Exunn, and then towards Nuitari's temple at Nynägård. By that time, the Erenean army had arrived, searching for their missing king. They were led by General Serana Olamys. The combined forces of Stenn and Ereneas had amassed outside Nynägård. With the help of Vurthisk, Cistell, Caracene, and Sarza, the adventurers figured out the next creature that was to be summoned: a Tarrasque. They also knew that Tyrcoril wanted the creature dead. A strike team entered the Temple of Nuitari. Tyrcoril and his followers tried to fight them off, but Tyrcoril was struck down. However, they were too late. The portal opened, and the Tarrasque emerged, delivering the killing blow to Tyrcoril. The town was nearly destroyed by the beast, but with some surprise help from the Niapran Army, it was defeated. Entering the Crossover Having absorbed the souls of all the other creatures, demons, and devils, Tyrcoril was able to persist in the afterlife. He took the Tarrasque's soul and searched for a Ghelak Cube. The reason that he had to become this powerful was to prove he was worthy to be a servant of Kagynr Aturl. Groups like The Nest had told stories of The Crossover, an event where all the planes would merge, and Kagynr Aturl would be reborn to rule over them all. Tyrcoril wanted to be at his side when that happened. With the power he had collected, he was strong enough to enter a Ghelak Cube and take control of a part of the Ghelak Collective. He used the programmable matter in the cube to build himself a new body, and set out to find the other three Ghelak Cubes scattered across Daerraphere. While he did that, though, he was pursued by members of Thiamor Stone Mages' Guild, who were gaining many more allies as they continued their chase. The planes were coming together, and groups from other realities were rallying together to stop Kagynr Aturl's return. Tyrcoril eventually collected the rest of the cubes, just in time for Kagynr Aturl's return. The Azure Monolith, Aturl's base of operations, appeared in the sky above Xilokiir. With the Ghelak Army under his control, he greeted Kagynr Aturl and pledged his undying support to the tyrannical ruler.